War Machine armor (Mark I)
Image:Stark Industries.png|center rect 0 0 400 56 Stark Industries desc none The original War Machine armor, James Rhodes stole the Mark II Iron Man armor after Anthony Stark began to get out of control due to the palladium poisoning in his bloodstream. Taking it back to the government, the armor was given a black and silver paint job and fitted out with a number of weapons provided by Justin Hammer. War Machine Earth-199999.png War Machine thumb 01.jpg| Minigun Previous: Iron Man armor (Mark II) Next: War Machine Prototype General Armor Specifications War Machine was developed when the military had taken in the Mark II armor and it was upgraded with heavier external armor plating and new technology. The armor's heavy weapons arsenal of ballistic weaponry was provided by defense contractor Justin Hammer of Stark Industries' rival company Hammer Industries. The markings on the War Machine armor include its serial & production number of "AF47 001", the "ED 445 FLTS" tail code designation of the 445th Flight Test Squadron, and the modern and heritage United States Air Force logos. It is equipped with non-weapons grade repulsor based flight stabilizers that theoretically reach speeds of Mach 8 similar to the Mark IV's flight stabilizers. Chest battery is capable of generating at least eight gigajoules of energy; only a fraction of this energy is required to power the Mark II exoskeletal structure. Hull Pressure Transducers are onboard sensors that track external pressure based on altitude, speed, and temprature, and adjust imternal settings appropriately. On the right shoulder, there is an M134 7.62mm minigun that can extend or retract in or out of its "cup". On the left shoulder, there is a bunker buster Sidewinder missile. Each wrist supports twin 9mm Claridge Hi-Tec semi-automatic pistols. The 5.56x45mm FN F2000 was ideal for mounting inside of the gauntlets due to the unique way it discharges spent casings out the front. Custom feeds send the rounds directly into the gun, eliminating the standard 30-round magazine. Weaponry ﻿Claridge Hi-Tec 9mm Semi-Automatic Pistol - United States *Semi-automatic *9mm parabellum ammunition *Blowback reload capabilities *Barrel Length: 127mm *Effective Range: 50m *Cooling fin muzzle extension M24 Shotgun (Variant Proprietary to Hammer) - United States *Pump-Action *12-gauge *Five-round magazine *Barrel Length: 180mm *Double-action *Laser sight FN F2000 Tactical - Belgium *Selective fire *850 rpm (rounds per minute) *5.56mm NATO ammunition *30-round STANAG magazine *Gas-operated rotating bolt *Barrel Length: 400mm *Effective Range: 400m *Tactical scope *Special feeds *Cooling slots Milkor MGL 40mm Grenade Launcher - South Africa *2 rounds per second (Rapid fire) *18 rounds per minute (Sustained fire) *40mm grenade ammunition *6-round revolving cylinder *Double Action *Barrel Length: 400mm *Effective Range: 400m M134 7.62mm Minigun - United States *7.62mm ammunition *Electronically driven motor breech *Electronic linkless feed system *6,000 rounds per minute *Barrel Length: 555mm *Six individual barrels *Nicknames: "Uncle Gazpacho" & "Puff the Magic Dragon" *Equipped with 9,000 rounds *Flash suppressor Sidewinder "Ex-Wife" Self-Guided Missile (Propertry of Hammer Industries) *Kinetic-Kill Sidewinder missile *Bunker Buster *Cyclotrimethylenetrinitramine/RDX burst *Laser-guided *Self-charged *Infrared tracking *6 inches (152mm) long *"These are the Cubans, baby. This is the Cohibas, the Montecristos. This is a kinetic-kill, Side-winder vehicle with a secondary cyclotrimethylenetrinitramine RDX burst. It's capable of busting a bunker under the bunker you just busted. If it were any smarter, it'd write a book, a book that would make Ulysses look like it was written in crayon. And it would read it to you. This is my Eiffel Tower. This is my Rachmaninoff's Third. My Pieta. It's completely elegant, it's bafflingly beautiful, and it's capable of reducing the population of any standing structure to zero. I call it "The Ex-Wife." - Justin Hammer, CEO of Hammer Industries Category:Iron Man culture Category:Armors